Life in Roswell High is never the same
by Luvya
Summary: AU/UC/CC okay this is gonna be an AU fic with Liz, Kyle, Alex and Maria the Aliens. Please note that this is PG! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Authors Note

Life at Roswell High is Never the same__

Authors Notes

_Okay I'd like to start off with the fact that I don't own Roswell, I never have and I'll never will… If I did Roswell would be on the air and there could be a Liz and Michael friendship going on. This is just explaining my new story which is called… Life at Roswell is Never the same… basically its going to be an AU Roswell based on a Roswell Role-play I once started up… Basically Liz, Alex, Kyle and Maria are the aliens but I'll explain how they fit in, in their charter bits, which I'm going to start off now. Oh and the couples are going to be AU and OC (Maria and Max, Tess and Kyle, Michael and Liz, Alex and Isabelle) you'll find out why in the character files…_

**Liz Parker: **Liz's life is a lot like Michael's life… she left Kyle and Maria (who are sister and brother) when they where found in a moment of fear. She was bounced around from foster family's everywhere. She doesn't trust anyone apart from the four aliens, she's also known around school as 'Stone-wall Parker'. She's basically a complete opposite to the Liz Parker we know and love. She also works at the Crashdown with Maria.

**Maria Valenti: **Maria is Kyle's twin. She's still the same but she craves normal (a lot like Isabelle (normal Roswell)) She also is on the cheerleading team and cheers Kyle on in Football games. She's very popular but doesn't go out with any guys. They don't own the Crashdown.

**Kyle Valenti: **Kyle as you probably figured out is Maria's twin. He's basically the Max Evens of the group (but isn't the one who gives away there secret) He's Captain of the Football team. His best friend is Alex, which some people mock him about. 

**Alex Guerin: **Alex hatched about 3 minutes after the other three did but he didn't get separated for as long as Tess did (normal Roswell). He got adopted into the Gruin family and they moved to Roswell when Tess, Alex and Michael where in Grade 4 (one year after Liz, Maria and Kyle started at Roswell elementary.) He instantly became friends with Liz, Maria and Kyle and they new instantly that he was one of them. He works at the Crashdown for his father Jeff Gruin.

**Max Evens:** Max is just your average teenager. He works at the UFO centre with Kyle, so their kind of friends. He's lived in Roswell all his life and has the average family home. 

**Isabelle Evens: ** Is on the same cheerleading squad as Maria, works at the local movie theatre and basically has a normal life.

**Michael Guerin: **Michael is on the football team with Kyle, He has a twin sister (Tess) works at the Crashdown with Alex, Maria and Liz.

**Tess Guerin: **Works at the local clothing store. Michaels twin sister.  Secretly likes Kyle deep down. 


	2. Episode I: Life Saving day

Episode I: Life saving day.

"Liz your orders up" Alex Guerin called to his friend Elizabeth Parker. Alex watched as his childhood friend took the plates to the customers. 

"Tell me again why do I work here?" Liz complained as she got back.

"Simple, your best friend recommended you for the job to his father." Maria Valenti spoke before Alex could say a word. Liz glanced over at Alex but he just nodded.

"What she said… why?" Alex asked.

"Those two guys just took their meals and basically went back to their argument." Liz explained. Suddenly the door open and Liz inwardly groaned. She wasn't up for another customer. 

"Hey Maria would you??" Liz asked.

"Say no more chia" Maria moved her way over to the group. 

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Crashdown." Maria said the all to familiar line. No sooner than those words had left her lips she heard a scream. She looked around trying to figure out why someone was screaming. She then noticed why. Someone had pulled a gun…

Liz noticed that the person who had pulled the gun was one of the guys that she had served moments ago. Suddenly a shot rang through the air. She then heard some screams, then a thud. Someone had been shot! Liz looked around and breaking her code of ethics ran to the person. She gasped as she saw who it was. Michael Guerin (Alex's brother) was the one. She instantly put her hand on his chest and pretended to do CPR on him but really what she was doing was saving his life by healing him. For once she wasn't thinking about herself or exposer. She then broke a bottle of ketchup and spilt it over him. 

"You fell and broke a bottle of ketchup and spilled it over yourself okay?" She whispered as she helped him up. Then she ran.

Michael didn't know what to think. He was working over at the grill and turned around when he heard someone scream. Next thing he knew it was darkness and then he saw Liz's face. Liz Parker a girl he knew only through his brother had just saved his life. He nodded and she ran.

"Michael!" Tess's panicked voice called out.

"What happened?" Alex asked him. (A/N: so he covered his tracks…) _That's what I'd like to know…_ He silently replied. 

"Nothing the shot startled me and I fell dropping a bottle of ketchup on me." Michael explained. He looked at his sister and brother at turn. Tess's face had disbelief on it but Alex's face looked worried… almost scared. He wondered if Alex actually knew what had happened to Michael and knew what Liz was…

_Oh god what have I done??_ Liz asked herself, as she paced across Maria's bedroom. They had always said that the Valienti's house would be where they would meet in an emergency or if someone had found out about them. Maria and Alex had stayed at the Crashdown to make sure that he hadn't spilled the beans. Sheriff Valenti as predicted had gone over to the Crashdown as soon as he had found out about the shooting. Kyle wasn't at home but she knew he would be home soon.

"Hey I'm home." Liz gulped. Scratch that he was home now. 

"Kyle" She called out.

"Liz??" Kyle queried. _What was she doing here? _He asked himself. Maybe she was hiding out from Hank. His reasonable part to himself replied.

"Yeah" He called back.

"Can you come up here" He immediately knew that something was wrong. He didn't know what but he knew something was.

Liz waited for Kyle to come up to Maria's room. While she was doing that she played with a strand of hair. Making it go from brown to blonde, and then back again. 

"I don't think the blonde look would go for you" Kyle joked. 

"Hey I thought Alex was the joker in the group. Not you" She responded with ease. 

"So what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I…" As soon as she had started to speak she heard the front door slam and 2 sets of footsteps going up the stairs.

"What on earth did you think you where doing?" Maria yelled.

"Look I did the first thing that I could think of. I saved the guy." Liz responded.

"But you just broke our rule which I may point out was what you made up to save _Michael Guerin _of all people."

"HEY" Alex responded automatically sticking up for his brother.

"Sorry Alex" Maria apologized.

"Whoa… back the track up a bit. LIZ SAVED MICHAEL??????" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah so?" Liz said calmly, "I thought it was something King Kyle would do."* 

"Yeah but you??? No offence but I wouldn't think of you doing the whole save someone's life thing." Kyle pointed out 

"Hey I do have a heart you know. Well what ever resembles a heart." Liz corrected herself. 

"Yeah but still…" Kyle shock his head.

"She healed him from a gun shot wound." Alex told Kyle. _3…2…1…_ Liz counted slowly to herself.

"YOU WHAT???" Liz could tell it was going to be a LONG day.

Michael was now up in his room. He wanted to know what had happened to him, he remembered feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, falling and then looking up to see Liz's face. Maybe he could ask her in biology** tomorrow. It was funny, almost as soon as his father had closed the Crashdown (in a result of the shooting anyway no one was there) Maria Valenti and Alex had gone out together. (One might think they where a couple but he didn't think so.)

"Hey big bro, you okay?" He looked up to see his younger sister (only by 4 minutes) Tess standing at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." 

"Wow, Michael Guerin thinking??? Stop the press" Tess teased her brother.

"Hey I thought Alex was the joker in our family" Michael responded with ease. (A/N: Getting a sense of deiji veau here… lol oh yeah sorry about that spelling...)

"Anyway I mean what happened today???" Tess asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just dropped the ketchup over me when the gun went off." Michael repeated his story for about the 10th time that day. _Man this is a long day. _He thought to himself. 

"Sure you did. Look I know that's the story you're telling the sheriff and everything but I don't buy it." Tess stated firmly. 

"I am telling the truth Tess…" Michael said wearily. 

"Well let's see your apron…" Tess responded.

"Can't its in the wash…"

"What about your tee-shirt that you where wearing?"

"You know for my sister your not very bright are you? If my Apron is in the wash my tee-shirt is gonna have to be to." Michael stated getting impatient with his sister. 

"Alright Michael. You may have won this round but I will find out what happened to you." Tess responded slamming the door behind her.

Liz was now getting very bored with listening to all the yelling.

"Look I'm sorry okay? In case you don't realise I SAVED A LIFE and not just anyone's life ALEX'S brother's life. Why don't you guys just think about that???" Liz shouted back at her friends. She then left the same way that she came in: through Maria's window.

"What just happened?" Kyle managed to get out.

"I don't know…"

"She just made a very reasonable point. She saved a life with out thinking about the consequences and it wasn't just anyone's life it was my brothers." Alex said in a state of shock.

"Okay who was that and what have they done with the real Liz Parker?" Maria asked.

"Like Liz stated before: I thought Alex was the joker in the group." Kyle responded.

"Why does everyone say that? I mean its bad enough that my family say that but now my best friends… geeze…" Alex muttered. 

"Chill out Alex where only joking." Kyle told his friend.

Liz sighed. She didn't know where to go. It was either go back to Kyle and Maria's or go home and she didn't really want to do either at the moment. So she just decided to walk around.

"Oh look its Stonewall Parker" A taunting voice called out.

"Just stuff it Pam" Liz replied and continued on walking with out a glance back. She suddenly found herself back at the Crashdown. So she went behind the building and knocked on the Guerin's front door.

Knock, Knock 

"MICHAEL CAN YOU GET THAT???" Michael's mother yelled out.

"WHY CANT TESS GET IT???" He called back.

"BECAUSE SHE'S GONE OVER TO ISABELLE'S" She responded.

"ALRIGHT" Michael got off his bed and went down to get the door, he gasped as he saw who it was.

"Hey Alex isn't here right now…" He automatically started.

"That's okay I actually wanted to see you." She replied. 

To Be Continued.

Notes 

Note 1: Okay they don't know where they are actually from. That's just Liz's nickname for him when she's slightly pissed off. (Like Michael calls Max Maxwell and King Max) She also calls Maria Perfect Maria when they're fighting.

Note 2:  Biology: Liz and Michael are Bio partners.

Note 3: I don't own Roswell 

 


	3. Episode II: Not from around here

Episode II:  Not from around here

"To see me??" Michael asked kind of shocked. Liz sighed.

"Yeah you… do you see anyone else here I might possibly want to see who is here???" Liz snapped finally losing her cool.

"Sorry…" Michael replied sarcastically, like he wasn't sorry at all.

"Geeze all I wanted to do was try and have a reasonable conversation for once in my life but does that happen???? Noooooo instead today all people want to do is snap at me or yell at me… story of my life" She muttered to herself.

"Sorry" Michael said again this time truly feeling sorry for the girl.

"Is that part of your vocabulary now?" Liz asked.

"No…" Michael replied.

"Anyway can I come in?" Liz asked. Michael finally realised that they where still standing at the door.

"Michael sweetie, who's at the door?" Michael turned beet red at that and Liz had to control herself from not laughing out loud. 

"Oh Hi Liz… I'm afraid Alex isn't here right now" Mrs Guerin said coming to the door.

"Actually I came to see Michael, we have an assignment to do in biology" Liz quickly lied.

"We do???" Michael asked clueless, Liz automatically kicked him, "Oh yeah we do…" He quickly tried to cover up.

"Alright, I guess you can work up in his room." Mrs Guerin replied. 

Liz nodded and followed Michael up the stairs no sooner than he closed the door Liz started to speak.

"God could you be even MORE clueless??" Liz said angrily.

"Sorry… anyway what happened in the Crashdown today?" Michael asked automatically getting to the point. Liz paled.

"Uh… I guess you wont believe that I just have the magic touch???"  Liz responded. Michael shock his head. "Well you see I'm not from around here…" 

"Oh your home… Liz is upstairs" Alex's mother told him as soon as he walked in the door, after Liz had yelled at Maria, Kyle and himself he had decided to leave.

"Liz… Upstairs??" Alex looked slightly shocked. He didn't think she would be around any of them, let alone be in his house. 

"Yeah… apparently Michael and Liz have a project of some sort for Biology." His mother replied. _Michael and Liz doing homework??? Now that's a surprise… _He thought wearily to himself. _Wait a moment, Liz just healed Michael… she can't be telling him… can he??_ He realised. 

"Okay I'm gonna go upstairs okay??" Alex responded. His mother nodded, he hardly ever called his parents Mum or Dad, it just didn't feel right.

"Sure, oh and you can tell Liz she's welcome to stay for tea…" Alex nodded and went upstairs.

"Not from around here??? Are you like an illegal immigrant or something?" Michael asked. Liz once again had to control herself from not laughing.

"You could say something like that…" Liz trailed off now wondering what she could say.

"Hey Michael, Liz you up here?" Alex called. Liz groaned slightly.

"How did he know I was here?" Liz asked.

"Mum probably told him, seeing as you are his friend after all." Michael explained. Liz nodded. 

"Yeah where in here" Michael told his brother. The door opened. 

"Hey, Liz Mum said you can stay for dinner if you like" Liz nodded, but Michael looked slightly shocked that Alex had actually called his mother mum.

"Tell her I said thanks and I'll think about it" Alex nodded.

"So Alex what can we do for you?" Michael asked getting impatient.

"Uh I was just wondering if you needed any help studying or explaining anything…" Alex started. Michael watched as Liz gratefully nodded. _Is my own brother in this too???_ Michael asked himself. 

"So where are you up to??" Alex asked. 

"Just saying that I wasn't around here…" Liz responded. _Oh god he is in this… _He thought to himself.

"Ahh… well I just wanna add that I'm not from around here either."  Alex added. That made Michael confused.

"What exactly are you guys???" 

"Well you see Michael…" Alex started but couldn't get out.

"Where Aliens." Liz stated simply.

Tess sighed she was sitting on Isabelle Evans bed looking at makeup.

"What's wrong???" Isabelle asked immediately.

"I just can't help but think Michael's hiding something from me," Tess explained to her long-time friend.

"Hey I hide things from Max all the time, and I _know_ you hide things from Michael and Alex so why can't Michael hide something from you?" That statement made Tess sighed again.

"Okay I know your right" Isabelle grinned.

"Aren't I always?" Tess through a pillow at her, which started off a major pillow fight.

"Hey I have a brilliant idea!" Isabelle said in a moment of rest.

"What is it??" Tess asked thinking she already knew what it was.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Isabelle suggested, "All we have to do is ask our parents, which I'm sure they'll say yes too" 

"Sure! Lets ask your parents first and then ask mine." Tess agreed.

Maria was bored. She was now walking up and down the streets of Roswell and wondering if she should go over and see if Liz was at Hank's and apologize to her.

"Maria?" A male's voice called out. Maria whirled around, it was Max Evans. 

"Max???" She replied back, "Hi" for some reason she felt nervous around him. 

"So what have you been up to?" Max asked.

"Nothing much"_ just getting pissed off at my best friend for saving your best friends life_ she added silently, "You?" 

"Same really. Hey can you tell your brother thanks for taking over my shift last night." He asked, Maria found herself nodding. 

"Well I better get going" Maria started to say.

"Hey I'll see you at the game tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" 

"Cool… see you then…" 

"Bye…" Maria found herself saying.

"Hey Mum, can Tess stay over tonight?" Isabelle asked. 

"Sure sweetie, just let her ring her mother and make sure its okay with her." Mrs Evans replied. The two girls went off to get the phone.

"It makes me want to have Mind warping powers just to make our parents say yes all the time" Tess joked to Isabelle. She then rang her home number.

_"Hello??"_ __

 "Hi Mum…"

"Oh Hi sweetie, yes you can stay over at Isabelle's" Tess's mother automatically said. 

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

_"Its normally when you are at Isabelle's when you ring me its normally can you stay at Isabelle's or here, so I took a shot" _Tess grinned and nodded to her friend.

"Okay sweetie see you tomorrow…" Michael heard his mother say. He was still in relative shock because he just found out that his brother and his brothers best friend where… well… aliens… 

"Earth to Michael, come in Michael" Alex waved his hand in front of Michael's face.

"This is not a joking matter Alex" Liz told him.

"Hey I wasn't joking…"

"Alex being serious the world's coming to an end" Mrs Guerin said while coming past.

"Boys, that was Tess, she's going to be staying at Isabelle's tonight." Mrs Guerin said to her two sons.

"Alright mum…" Alex replied. Liz breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't that she didn't like Tess, she was one of Maria's friends after all but they had practically nothing in common and hardly ever got along.

"Anyway, Michael are you okay with this?" Alex asked once his mother had left.

"Uh… yeah… so your _Aliens??"_

"We prefer not of this earth" Alex joked.

"Ah… that's the Alex we all know and love," Liz teased.

"So… how can you be not of this earth??"

"Well do you remember the 1947 'weather balloon' incident?" Alex asked Michael nodded and the two friends watched as his eyes grew.

"Wait that would make you in your forty's or something" Michael pointed out.

"Well we where in these pods, which we came out in 1992 (A/N: I'm just making up a date okay??) Looking like we where 7, and well we where found wondering the desert." 

"But we found Alex…and there was no sign of anyone else around. " Michael could remember that day clearly.

_~*^*~Flashback~*^*~_

_"Hey mum, look there's a kid over there" 7-year-old Tess Guerin pointed out._

_"Where honey?" Mrs Guerin asked motioning to her husband to stop the car._

_"Over there" Michael replied, he could now see the kid as well._

_"Where?" Mrs Guerin asked again._

_"Over by the big rock…" Tess said. Mrs Guerin could now see him as well. She got out of the car and wondered over to the boy._

_"Hi sweetie, are you lost?" She asked. Michael could see the boy nodding, "Can you talk??" He then watched as the boy shook his head. They then got the boy into their car and drove to the nearest police station. From that moment on Alex was apart of the family._

_~*^*~Flash back ends~*^*~_

"Well you see Alex came out after I did and well I was over at the orphanage with them trying to find my family." Liz explained carefully leaving Maria and Kyle out of it. Michael nodded. He then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Alex called out. He then ran down the stairs (two at a time and opened the door.

To be continued…


	4. Episode III: Best Friends

Episode III: Best Friends, communication problems

"Hey Al, can I come in?" Alex sighed when he saw Max Evens at the door.

"Max, its Alex. Not Al." Alex corrected. 

"Alright… Al" Max grinned while Alex briefly wondered weather or he could kill the boy. Alex and Max had never really gotten along. Alex thought that it had something to do with the fact that Maria liked Max and that fact constantly got on his nerves. 

"Well can come in?" Max asked once again.

"Uh Michael's studying with Liz at the moment…" Alex quickly said, hoping Max wouldn't catch him on his lie. Unfortunately things where not going well for Alex today.

"Stone-wall Parker studying? Yeah and I'm an illegal alien." Alex paused for a moment and at that Max went ahead and up the stairs.

"Why cant you get names right Max, it's LIZ not Stonewall Parker" Alex said following Max up the stairs. 

Fortunately Liz and Michael had heard Max and Alex talking and had gotten out Michael's chemistry book.

"So what's that thing again?" Liz asked just as Max entered the room. 

"For the fiftieth time that's a red blood cell" Michael impatiently said as though he had been explaining that fact for the last hour. 

"Well what do ya know Stonewall Parker is actually studying…" Max said from the doorway.

"What did I tell you?" Alex said impatiently.

"What do ya want Max?" Liz asked at the same time.

"Actually, seeing as my sister and your sister are having a slumber party over at my house I was wondering if I could stay over here?" Max asked Michael.

"Yeah sure hang on let me ask, MUM!!" Michael yelled.

"YES MICHAEL?"

"MAX IS STAYING ALRIGHT?"  Michael hollered. Liz put her hands over her ears, Alex and Max followed suit.

"YES ITS FINE AS LONG AS HE RINGS HIS MOTHER" Michael yelled back an answer which sounded a lot like 'alright.'

"Yeah you can stay, just…" Michael started.

"Ring my mother yeah, I heard…" Max, said with a grin. Max went downstairs to use the phone and Liz closed the chemistry book with a slam.

"You can't tell him alright"

"Yeah I know, I'll take it to my grave" Michael gave Liz and Alex a grin. After Max came back upstairs Alex and Liz excused themselves and went to Alex's room.

"Ya think he'll tell him?" Liz asked 

"Nope Michael may not do a lot of things but the one thing that he does do is keep his promises" Alex told his friend, he then hastily changed the subject. 

"So what do ya think of Max?" 

"He's alright, more Maria's type then mine though…" Liz said trailing off, she then smiled slyly, "What do YOU think of Max?"  Alex grimaced.

"So I take it you don't like him then?" Alex sighed.

"It's just that we've never really gotten along, with Kyle we like the same things (some of the time) and Michael theirs that unspoken thing that we have to get along when where around our parents but most of the time we don't…" Alex explained. Liz nodded and caught a glimpse of Alex's bedside table clock.

"Do you want to go and help your mum with tea?" Liz asked. Alex looked at Liz shocked.

"What I am aloud to want to get into the whole family thing." Alex nodded.

"Alright lets go down stairs."

To Be continued….


End file.
